The Detective
by knobblyfruit
Summary: Summary & explanation inside! R&R! UPDATED.
1. Joe

**I know, I'm post-happy today. Anyway, this was an English assignment where we had to create someone who went on the pilgrimmage to Canturbury in Chaucer's "Canturbury Tales." And write it the way Chaucer did. I chose to do a detective. It's not hard to figure out which one. ;-) It ends in an odd place because I didn't know what else to say and it was plenty long enough anyway.**

0000000000

Also with us there was a detective  
whose skills with his mind were very effective  
he was younger than most I've seen  
but no one better has there been  
and the country he was well-known  
he could find someone with only one clue shown  
his hair was short, curly, and light  
and he wore a shirt of red and white  
his frayed denim jeans were blue  
his shockingly bright eyes were too  
his overcoat was long and of leather  
with his cap he was ready for any weather  
his mouth was apt to laughter and jokes  
he could take an insult unlike other folks  
his specialties were wit and charm  
but he could easily break your arm  
he would flirt with the ladies at the drop of a hat  
but it rarely got much farther than that  
he often rushed in without a thought  
it got him into trouble more often than not  
his voice was smooth and good to the ear  
it made you feel better if you were near  
he could hear a lie from at least a mile  
and could cheer you up with only a smile  
he never let logic and facts hold sway  
he went with his instincts all the way  
he was very strong and athletic  
but he didn't like to lose which made him pathetic  
he always thought of others first  
but if he got mad he was the worst  
if he should need the help of another  
his own partner was his brother

0000000000

**I got an A, by the way. Hope you liked!**


	2. Frank

**Muahahahha! I have returned. LoL. Anyhoo, I didn't plan to do one for Frank at all, but the Sleuth asked and that got my brain whirring. So here it is. Pretend this one and the last one are all one big poem divided into 2 parts (which is really what it is). Enjoy!**

0000000000

Of course his partner was another sleuth  
not unlike a superhero, finding justice and truth  
he was as different from his brother as day is from night  
though he was a great detective in his own right  
he wore khaki pants and a button-down shirt  
and the sunglasses on his eyes didn't hurt  
but they covered the fact that his eyes were brown  
so was his hair, as soft as down  
he was a little over six feet tall  
and was lithe, not too muscle-y at all  
he enjoyed the sciences and was very smart  
was a one-woman man and didn't break hearts  
he was cool-headed, not easily taunted  
but could get truly angry if he wanted  
he was skilled in karate and tae kwon do  
what he'd do next you'd never know  
he was a quiet sort, watching people from a distance  
if he's suspicious he'll ask questions with persistance  
he depended on his brain if something went wrong  
for him to think up a plan didn't take long  
he wasn't one to get in to trouble  
but he'd get you out on the double  
he didn't take his beliefs lightly  
if someone was wrong he'd prove them rightly  
he treated others as they deserved to be treated  
always listening to advice, if it was needed  
he liked electronics, computers and such  
sometimes he used them to get out of a clutch  
and he's not normally one to party  
now i've just described the brothers Hardy

0000000000

**Red Hardy: Thank you so much! I hope you liked this part too!**

**jpt: No, I don't think she knew who I was writing about. At least, she didn't say anything.**

**Julzprice: Thanks! I wasn't sure if I described Joe well enough or not. I don't even really think I described Frank very well.**

**Ragna ICE(land): Not really. The only difficult thing was the rhyming...it's not that easy...**

**epalladino: The rhyme scheme is the same as Canturbury Tales. IfI had a choice, I would have done it differently, I think. **

**the Sleuth: Your wish is my command, as you can see. :-) Thanks!**

**merryw: Thank you!**

**Thanks all for reviewing!**


End file.
